


Let’s Hang Out Sometime

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Bad Puns, Chains, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ficlet, Kinda whump..., One Shot, Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober 2020, its a bit fluffier than I intended it to be, no.1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Sabo wakes up shackled to the roof; he wakes up to a pair of mad civilians having a 'pun' battle and assumes he'll have to rescue them as well as himself… until they both reveal highly interesting abilities. With one look at what Holly Potter possessed and Sabo realizes he's going to recruiting her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sabo
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 7
Kudos: 288
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let’s Hang Out Sometime

"What's hanging?" 

"Are we hanging out?"

"Hang in there."

"Er…."

"Oh, I win!" 

"No, you didn't! Give me a second-"

"nope, victory is mine!" 

Fortunately, consciousness was quick in returning; awareness came in with a pounding headache and a verbal battle. It didn't take Sabo more than a moment to realize where he was and what was happening. This also meant he knew exactly what sort of conversation was happening on both sides of his, formally, unconscious form. The insane pair that he'd been captured with were punning at each other. Mad, the two of them, they'd been crazy the entire time Sabo had known of them and apparently being captured by slavers hadn't changed that at all. 

Sabo cracked his eyes open carefully; he did this out of experience. Sabo had been captured before and didn't want to, once again, blind himself with any unfortunately placed lights. Thankfully for him, and his concussion, the cell he'd found himself in was calmly lit, and therefore he wasn't blinded immediately. This allowed Sabo to give a bleary-eyed inspection toward his two fellow captives. 

On his right was the woman. She had a mess of black curls and the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen, and Sabo guessed her to be about his age, twenty perhaps. She wore a white blouse, tight black jeans, and a previously possessed a cape of red and gold, which was currently missing. Despite being captured by slavers, she looked none the worse for wear. She was possibly the most relaxed prisoner Sabo had ever interacted with. The woman was almost boredly hanging off her shackles and had an expression of deep thought - for the next pun - plastered on her face.

On Sabo's left was the man, one half of a pair that he'd actually caught sight of. Oh, the pair of orange-haired twins were very good at seeming like there were, in reality, one person. Still, Sabo had picked on the subtle differences during the party. One of the twins was more outspoken, and the second had a slightly different scent coupled with a mole which the first was missing. But other than that, Sabo couldn't see any other differences offhand. Regardless, like the woman, the man was hanging lazily. He was also taller than her, and so had his feet on the ground instead of being left swinging. The man was also patiently waiting for his female companion to come up with the next pun, though she was struggling. 

Like Sabo had said, they were the most relaxed set of potential slaves he had ever met, and yes, he included himself in that statement. Sabo was relatively calm himself about the whole thing. It was an unfortunate event, to be sure, he'd been at the party to gather intelligence on the country's noble leader, not to be captured. The island itself was plagued by poverty, starvation, suicide, and slavery. The noble king was suspected of selling his people off as slaves, and Sabo had been hired to prove that. The rumours were correct in the end. Sabo had attended the party and had been knocked unconscious by the very man he'd come to look into. And was apparently now being sold off. What Sabo hadn't known was that the noble himself was doing the capturing with a devil-fruit. An unfortunate oversight. 

"'Let's hang out sometime?'" Sabo offered to their pun battle now that he was conscious enough, Koala would never let him live it down if she realized he'd joined into a pun battle. Though Sabo couldn't help it, not when the woman beamed, and the man started to argue that it was cheating. 

"It's not cheating! Blondie is on my side!" The woman yelled, and it made his head throb; when he winced, she instantly quieted. 

"It is cheating, or at the very least he's his own team! Therefore you still need a pun!"

"I do not! Shut up, Fred!" A name, fantastic, now he just needed hers, and he could move on. 

"Are you two locals?" Sabo asked as he looked up at his shackles. He'd have to pick them or break them. A bit of haki, maybe? They weren't sea-stone, so he could probably manage it with enough force. But the angle? Picking might be a better option, so he didn't accidentally break his wrists. 

"No," The woman answered, "just a set of party-crashers who wanted some good food." 

Could he reach his lock-pick like this? It was hidden in his collar, and his arms were hanging above his head; he'd have to jump at reach it. 

"Hey, Holly, can we leave now? He's awake." 

Holly and there was the second name… wait what? Sabo glanced side as 'Holly' shrugged. He watched fascinated as she twisted her hands in her shackles, and… they felt apart with a flash of barely-there purple colouring. Sabo's eyes bugged out slightly as she dropped to the floor- wait- she'd been able to escape the entire time he'd been unconscious?! - and then she straightened. Was that a devil fruit? What kind- Holly turned toward them and flicked her hands again. This time Sabo saw the flash of light purple energy clearly as it struck his shackles, and they snapped open. 

Sabo lowered his arms slowly, mind reeling: "thanks," Sabo inclined his head to Holly.

"Mhm, no worries." Holly stretched her body out and moved toward the door. Sabo immediately wondered if her useful little ability worked on all locks, the things he and by extension, the revolutionaries could do with a devil-fruit like that. Sabo observed as Holly flicked her hands at the door, and heard an audible click. That was fantastically useful; he would have to try and recruit her. As chief of staff, he didn't mind harping on her to get what he wanted; he'd even add in the set of twins. "And to answer your question, sure." 

Question? 

"What?" Sabo asked as Fred stuck his head out of the door, scanning for the guards. Only one was present; Sabo watched as Fred pulled out a stick from his pocket and tap the guard on the head before the man could so much as yell for help. The guard then dropped like a stone. At that moment, Sabo's interest was perked entirely, he wanted them, and he wanted to know everything about them. 

"You asked if I wanted to hang out sometime," Holly elaborated, "I wouldn't say no to a date, are you free this afternoon for lunch? I'm famished."

A date?

What?

"Aww man!" another redhead, the other twin, appeared on the stairs before Sabo got his thoughts in order. "It was my turn to do the rescue; you're not supposed to get out early!" 

"Yeah, well, Fred was impatient, and a hot guy asked me out so." Holly winked Sabo's way, Sabo's thoughts struggled to restart, "and you were taking too long."

Date? 

Date.

It was a pun- he hadn't been- did he even want to take her on a date? Sabo looked Holly over cataloging, and… hm, why not then. He could use the date to learn more about her and push her to join the revolutionaries. It was win-win. 

"I'm free now?" he offered because he was. He just had to pass the information he had on, and then he'd have some time to 'recover' from the imprisonment. 

"Brilliant, let's go then!" Holly linked her arm around his and tugged Sabo toward the stairs while the twins argued with each other. "Oh, I didn't catch your name?" 

"Sabo, a pleasure." He inclined his head toward her, and she grinned. The date might have been an accident, but Sabo did find her attractive, so he wasn't complaining. 

"Oh, I'm sure it will be." 


End file.
